The invention relates to a safe for storing and protecting the contents against high exterior temperatures.
For many kinds of valuables, it is necessary to provide not only protection against theft or loss, but against damages from heat and/or humidity as well. Computer records are particularly vulnerable in that respect, since even a moderately rise in temperature above ambient temperature may result in destruction of the information on the records, and even destruction of the records themselves. In fact, it is desirable to maintain such records below 125 degrees F. and 80% humidity.
The present invention relates to a unique safe which can provide such protection against humidity and temperature and which incorporates a number of features which permit that capability.
The safe of the present invention includes layers of foam and wax within a cabinet and lining a storage space in which is mounted a drawer for movement in and out of the storage space through a door opening bounded by a frame. An inner door is mounted on the drawer for movement therewith to seal the door opening when the drawer is within the storage space. More particularly, a flexible seal, for example, of silicon foam is disposed on both the frame outside and above the periphery thereof and a similar second seal about the door seal. One of the seals is narrow, while the other is wide so that the narrow seal imbeds in the wider seal when the inner door is in its sealing position. A pair of locking bar cams on either side of the inner door engage locking posts within the cabinet and outside the storage space for locking the inner door. The bar cams are operated by a locking bar mounted on the outside of the inner door, and manually operable to lock and unlock the inner door.
A sealable pressure test hole is provided between the storage space and the space outside the inner door for testing the pressure within the storage space. In order to insure a positive seal with no heat or humidity leakage, air is forced inside the storage space after manufacture, and the pressure measured with a manometer. The locking cams are locked over the posts and the locking posts adjusted to maintain any desired column pressure, for example, a 2.5 inch water column pressure measured on the manometer. This pressure testing device is used primarily in the factory in adjusting the door seal, but it can also be used in the field for readjusting the seal at some later date. Of course, it would be necessary to reopen the pressure test hole, make the proper adjustments and reseal the pressure test hole.
A hinged outer door is also provided for sealing the door space. Hinged type door closures are better able to form a tight seal due to the hinge being able to compress and seal to a much greater degree than is possible with a filing cabinet type drawer front. Utilizing a double seal in this way permits the low temperature and humidity requirements as set forth above to be met.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.